Samerella
by All the charm in one bottle
Summary: Sam Evans is a modern day Cinderella. He is living with an evil step mother and her sons. What if one day he meets his princess who would save him?
1. Chapter 1

**Samerella**

**..hello...**

* * *

><p>Sam Evans in the life of Cinderella.<p>

I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sam Evans always had a wonderful life. Ever since he was a kid and even though brought up only by his father, he never felt un-loved. His father doted on him a lot and Sam admired his dad. Mr. Evans was the one who taught him how to play the guitar at the age of 5. And ever since his first lesson, Sam had grown to love music.

One day, Mr. Evans came home with a strange woman in his arms, she was very tall and slender with a boy-ish haircut. She was much taller than his father and looked like she just came back from jogging.

Chills came up to little Sam as the woman came down to his height and stared at him with those scary brown eyes.

"Sam, this is Sue Sylvester" Mr. Evans introduced.

"Hello Ms. Sue Sylvester" he greeted.

Sam looked at the two couple in confusion.

"Aren't you adorable Big Mouth. With that big old mouth of yours, I bet your father must have a hard time stopping you from eating all those disgusting, germ-infested toys!" she remarked.

Sam felt tears were about to fall.

Even though he didn't understand much of what she said, it sounded very mean.

"Sam, daddy has good news for you. Sue is going to be your new mommy!" Mr. Evans revealed.

Sue shot him a wide grin and showed him a diamond ring on her bony finger.

"Sam. Don't think of me as a new mommy. Think of me as a new person in this house who you can expect to order you around" said Sue and she winked at him.

….

.

After the wedding, Sue refused to have her last name changed to Evans. Sam felt happy knowing he doesn't have to share his last name with a very mean person. She bought along her twin sons, Dave and Matt. They were both big and heavy and Mr. Evans told Sam to move up to the attic for the boys to have their own room.

Sadly, months after the wedding Mr. Evans died in a car crash and Sue is now officially Sam's guardian.

Sam had to watch in the funeral, Sue wearing a black track suit with white stripes giving ridiculous speech about Mr. Evan's poor hygienic skills.

From that day on, Sam Evans became the slave to Sue Sylvester and her boys.

.

...

**Next chapter soon.**

**:3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Samerella**

**by All the charm in the bottle**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sam Evans in the life of Cinderella.

I don't own anything.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two.<strong>

.

.

"Lady lips, I need my protein shake!" roared Sue.

The 12 years went on slow and tough for Sam Evans. Since the death of his father Sue had became his legal guardian and instead of caring for him she turned him into her personal slave. She was never nice to him and insulted him whenever she got a chance to. She has plenty of cruel nicknames for him, "Lady Lips" "Blondie" "Closet" "BJ" "Samerella" "Blonde Jesus" "Dyslexic Blonde Hobo"... His room was located in the small attic. He had little stuff and small pieces of old furniture, and it had enough room to move around in. An old computer stood beside the window with his bed adjacent to the computer. An old guitar stood beside the bed, with lyric sheets sprawled all over the floor. His old metal framed bed was much too small for his long legs and growing body. His head was constantly hitting the wooden ceiling. Life was tough for Sam Evans.

Sam put on an old wife-beater and made himself to the kitchen.

He came down the stairs and passed by the trophy room. Countless of Sue's cheer leading and other trophies laid in a glass case. They shone proudly with the sun's rays reflecting on their cold metallic stems. He can recall those long summers where he had to dust and polish those meaningless things all day. Even those non-living things had a better life than he did.

Sam walked down the stairs, he was forced to witness a display of Sue's numerous degrees and diplomas hanging on the wall. Most of them were from Ivy League Universities, and all were fake. He even signed for some of them, when the package arrived and Sue wasn't in.

He entered the 60's decorated kitchen to see Sue in her usual smirking self. Her loudhailer beside her.

She was wearing her red and white-striped track suit that he ironed last night. Her legs were rudely on the small round table showing off her new white Nike's.

"Hey there buddy! Did you sleep well?" Sue asked sarcastically.

"Yes coach!"

Yes, even though Sue was his legal guardian, she refused to be call any other names other than 'coach', even to her twins. Sam recalled the last time he called her 'Sue' in elementary school he was sent to 4 weeks of military training for juveniles.

Sam opened the top drawer and got the protein powder and a few other ingredients from the fridge. He mixed all the ingredients on the blender and blended the ingredients until it changes into a thick consistency.

He poured the mixture in a large cup and handed it to Sue.

"Sam, you're going to be late for school, it already seven!" she said.

"No, I'm not" he rebutted.

"Well Sam, last night while you were mindlessly playing your guitar I came home to my great displeasure of needing to refuel my Hummer. And with the rise of oil prices in the Middle East, what better way to save money than to get it from your car for free!" she smirked and sipped her drink.

Sam was in disbelief, she stole his fuel from his car. The school was 15 minutes away from his home by car. He was going to have to take his bike to school, and he was definitely going to be late.

Sam hastily rushed upstairs to get ready for school. He got to the attic and changed into a white t-shirt, a dirty grey hoodie and a pair of over worn sneakers. He did not bother combing his blonde hair, nobody was going to look at him anyway.

Sam ran out of the house, to see his bicycle was thrown on the front yard and it looked crooked.

Sam hurriedly took his bike and rode off to school.

…

The bell just rang.

Just in time, Sam sighed.

The students were busily moving about to their homerooms. Sam took his books form his locker and made his way to English. He hated English. It was mainly because there were many difficult words and he was dyslexic. Being dyslexic has many disadvantages, students would tease and laugh at you when you didn't pronounce the words correctly or incorrectly making spelling errors. He remembered when he first entered McKinley High, he was laughed at in front of the whole English class for mistakenly pronouncing the word "ship" to "shit". Since then, his classmates avoided him and called him a freak. The teacher also enjoyed humiliating him, he would ask Sam to read a sentence out loud for his own amusement. The class would then anticipate his mistakes and a roar of laughter would start. Yet, whenever the whole class laughed at him, there would be a blonde haired girl silently sitting in the middle of the class and would give him a sympathetically look.

And the same girl saved him countless times before.

When he first transferred to McKinley High from his all boys school, he was thrown a cold red slushie onto his face by his step-brothers. The cold beverage sipped down his grey shirt and went down his pants. It felt really cold.

Sam swore he could cry if he weren't in front of so many people.

"Hey are you alright?" a soft voice asked him from behind him.

Sam turned to find the owner of such a beautiful voice.

A pair of beautiful brown eyes met him, she was stunningly beautiful. For once in his life, Sam was lost for words.

"Come lets get you cleaned up" she said and pulled his hand.

She pulled him to the girl's restroom. He never seen the interior of the girl's restroom. It was much cleaner and smelled nicer than the boys restroom.

"Put your head in the sink, it will rinse the slushie out" she said.

Sam did as he was told and dunked his head into the sink. He could feel the warm water flowing down his face, rinsing the beverage down the drain like she said.

She then messaged his blonde hair, 'probably to get the slushie out from my hair. Dammit her hand feels so soft, I'm kinda getting turned on' Sam thought.

He was cleaned and took his head out from the sink. A goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Hey thanks" thanked Sam.

The girl shot him the most beautiful smile Sam ever saw in his life, perfectly lined teeth and the most kissable lips, he could just kiss her there and then.

"Those two bullies are idiots. Don't mind them" she said.

'If only she knew those two idiots are his step-brother' he thought.

The blonde then took a small red towel from her bag and started to pat his face, absorbing the excess water dripping from his face. Sam was in heaven, her hands were so soft, he was enjoying her company very much.

She muttered something but Sam was busy starring at her face to hear anything she said.

She was so beautiful.

"Lor Menari!" he muttered, hoping to empress her.

The beautiful girl looked at him in confusion.

"It means you have pretty eyes in Navi" he explained.

She let out a cute giggle.

Sam felt like the biggest idiot in the world. He was trying to impress her, not make her think he was this crazy Navi speaking freak.

"Well, we better get out of here before the girls start coming. Its almost 3rd period now" she said.

She pulled his hand out of the girls toilet and they were at the halls again. Sam did not realize all this time, he had that goofy grin on his face.

"Nice meeting you" she said and gave him a sweet smile.

Sam was taken aback by her smile. It was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen in his life, even the smiles of the most beautiful actresses in the movies could not match hers. He watched her disappearing amidst the people in the halls.

He then realized he was holding on to her red towel she was patting him just now.

"Is that Quinn Fabray's towel? I will pay you $100 to have it!" a random culy haired boy with dorky glasses and a nasal voice asked.

"No!" he replied harshly and the guy walked away.

'So her name is Quinn Fabray!' Sam thought.

Maybe Mckinley High is not as bad as he thought.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter coming soon<strong>

**:3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Samerella**

**by All the charm in the bottle**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sam Evans in the life of Cinderella.

I don't own anything.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter THREE.<strong>

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Sam this is how you play the chord" said the late Mr. Evans.

He was helping little Sam holding the large guitar. Sam stroked the strings fiercely causing a loud screeching noise to escape from the instrument. Mr. Evans laughed and took the guitar from his little arms.

"This is how you really do it" Mr. Evans said softly.

He began to strum the guitar and hummed a soft tune. Mr. Evans was singing Extreme's More Than Words, it was mesmerizing. Sam never heard such a beautiful tune before. His father sang it perfectly.

From that day, Sam Evans loved to sing.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

That was 12 years before Mr. Evans passed, Sam still has his father's old guitar laying on his bed. He learnt to play the guitar from his middle school teacher, she said it could help improve his dyslexia. Every night before he went to bed, he would strum a few chords from the guitar, singing some of his favorite songs. Music was his way of escaping from his sad life. When, Sue first heard him singing in his room at night, she barged into the room and demand him sing for her another song. At first Sam thought she was impressed by his singing voice, but instead it was just an opportunity for her to mock him for his then maturing voice. Since that day, Sam would only sing and play the guitar when Sue or the boys aren't in the house.

"New Message" popped from the computer screen.

Sam smiled, he was waiting for this all day.

The only person who who he was able to talk to in his house without being mocked.

In school he has his best friend Finn, Puck and Mike, however at home there was no one to talk to. This person was the only one who would accompany him at night, a stranger he met who followed him on his Youtube channel.

_-chitty chitty bang bang- Hey there!_

_- Trouty Mouth- Hey! Watcha doing? _

_ -CCBB- im re-watching your cover of Bruno Mars' Billionaire_

_-TM- you're still watching that old video. It was like my first video I posted on Youtube! You're old fashion!_

_-CCBB- Hey as your biggest fan. I suggest you take that back or else I'm moving on. haha!_

_-TM- Go ahead move on :P_

_-CCBB- Fine. walking away. _

_-TM- You're so lame_

_-CCBB- hahaha! so are you laughing?_

_-TM- Yeah, kinda looking like an idiot laughing alone in my room. _

"Boys lights out!" roared Sue.

Sam let out a sigh. He knew this would happen sooner or later, Sue was going to cut off all the electricity of their home except for the ground floor where her room was. He better end his chat with his chat mate before he goes off in a middle of a conversation _again_.

_-TM- Hey I have to go off aite. Good nite CCBB_

_-CCBB- Aww why? we were having so much fun!_

_-TM- The Beast_

_-CCBB- Okay I understand. Good Nite TM_

_-TM- Good Nite. Sleep Tight. :)_

_-CCBB- :)_

Immediately after he clicked on the Send button, the computer went blank. J_ust in time before Sue pulls the plug_ Sam thought.

Sam laid on his back with his hands supporting his head, he couldn't help but smile. Chitty Chitty Bang Bang was the most adorable person he have known. She was funny, amusing and kinda dorky. He wasn't sure if it was a he or she, but it sounded very feminine and sweet, it has to be a girl. She was his biggest fan on his Youtube page. She loved all of his covers of songs. Soon they kept in touch via chat message.

Her first question for him was,_ 'Why do you cover the top of your head?'_ she asked.

Sam chuckled, that was an unexpected question.

He covered half his face because he knew if his face made it on Youtube and Sue or his brothers finds out he would be dead. So for safety reasons he has to cover his face.

He couldn't help but wonder what she looked like. Was she white, black, Asian, Hispanic, European? What was her hair color? Is she tall or short? Is it a really a she or a he? Sam tried viewing her Youtube page, however she had not posted any videos of her yet. So it was a dead end.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Sam. Sam, Sam!" he could hear Sue's voice.<p>

Is it a dream?

"Wake up lips!"

No, it was definitely Sue in his room.

Sam immediately shot up, and pulled the blanket to cover his naked upper torso. Sue was in his room, sitting on his computer chair with that evil smirk on her face.

"Good morning Sam" she greeted.

Sam pulled on the blanket tighter, he had no escape from Sue. His only way was to jump from the circular window beside his bed.

"Well Sam, I was having a good morning, I cooked myself a delicious breakfast, run a mile or two. Had a power shower and went to wake up my boys. It was a great Saturday morning Sam" she paused, "Was" she emphasized on the word clearly.

Her face changed.

"And then I went up, to pour my left over protein shake all over you to wake you up, when I heard the disgusting sound of moaning" she started to look disgusted and the wrinkles on her forehead were showing.

"I walked in and heard disgusting sounds of pleasure from your mouth Sam. And those disgusting sounds of moaning were about my Cheerio" she spat angrily.

Sam couldn't help but became red. He was having a good dream involving a blonde headed Cheerio before he was rudely interrupted.

"Since you know my no sexual pleasure policy in this household. I am punishing you by ordering you to clean the boy's locker for today" she spat, "You will scrape every inch of sweat from the shower's tiles until your hand reeks of teenage body fluids!".

She shot him one of his evil smiles and left his room.

Sam let out an angry sigh. _Calm yourself down Sam before you do something crazy! Calm down!_

"Great!" sighed Sam sarcastically.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

It was a lovely morning for Sam. This morning his step mother barged into his room, rudely woke him up from his amazing dream, punished him and now he is bleaching the shower of the boy's locker room. Life couldn't get any better!

He was lucky the football jocks weren't having practice today, cause if they were the locker definitely would not be this clean or smelled this nice. Sam remembered he tried out for football last season and was immediately accepted. However, Sue decided to show the principal Sam's record of poor academic grades and he was off the team faster than he was able to get the jersey.

"Excuse me is anybody here? I need to burrow some ankle spray!" a soft voice said.

Sam went out of the shower and investigate the person in need.

The person was wearing a modest knee length summer dress, a loose cardigan with nude flats. She had her a cute yellow head band on her head. She was limping.

"Ma'am there's no one here" Sam said.

The girl turned around, her large brown eyes met with his blue ones. Holy, it was Quinn Fabray. He just had a dream about her this morning!

"Oh! I need some ankle spray! I accidentally fell from the stairs while decorating the hall" she explained. She looked hurt.

"Sit down. Ill get it from the storage" said Sam.

Quinn nodded and limped to one of the red seats in the locker room. Sam came a few seconds later with an ankle spray in his hand and a roll of bandages.

"Ma'am let me help you with your ankle" he said.

Quinn could not help but stare at the handsome blonde who was in front of her. He was such a gentle man. He has soft lovely looking blue eyes and the most touch worthy blonde hair. She could see the outline of his chest and pecs from his shirt. He was hot.

Quinn knows this boy, he was the laughing stalk in her English class and he is a regular slushie magnet. She pitied him, he was such a nice person. He didn't deserve any of this.

He took off her shoe for her, leaving him with her naked feet.

Sam could not believe his luck, one moment he was brushing the boy's shower and the next he was removing the shoe from Quinn Fabray's feet. He could feel his heart pounding in his ears. He was so nervous.

He sprayed the medicine all over her small ankle.

He saw Quinn winced a little, "Don't worry ma'am spraying won't hurt" he said trying to calm her.

Quinn giggled, "No one ever calls me ma'am before" she said.

"Well, let me be the first one. Ma'am" he said. Quinn let out a laugh.

"Hey what were you doing here anyways?" she asked.

"Um, cleaning the boy's shower" replied Sam nervously.

"Oh! Is it a hobby?" she teased.

Sam let out a laugh, he was enjoying her company very much. "More of a punishment".

They both laughed.

"Alright ma'am. The medicine has settled, now I am going to do a circular message if you don't mind" said Sam.

Quinn was in awe. This boy definitely knew his stuff. And he was really handsome. How come she hadn't saw how handsome he was in school before. Every time he moves those large red lips, Quinn had the urge to just kiss him there and then. The situation was perfect, they were alone in a room that smelled like feet, she was the damsel in distressed and he was her savior.

Sam started to softly messaging Quinn's ankle, he could see her wince a little. Her skin was so soft and she had the most prettiest feet he'd ever saw.

Quinn starred at the boy, he was messaging her ankle, and it felt really good, "So are you a part time massager? You're really good at this!" she complimented.

Sam let out another laugh, "No ma'am. How did you get hurt?" he asked.

"The Cheerios were helping the decor club for the Halloween dance, I fell while decorating the windows" she explained.

"So you're like an angel falling from the sky?" he joked.

Quinn let out another laugh, "You're really funny" she complimented and shot him a smile.

Sam could feel his heartbeat stop when she gave him that smile, words could not describe how beautiful she looked smiling. For a moment everything stopped and Quinn was staring into those big blue eyes. He had a goofy smile on his face, which only made him looked cuter. They were slowly closing in on each other, she could feel his breath on her.

"Quinn are you alright?" a voice interrupted them.

They both snapped.

Quinn retracted her foot from Sam's hands and placed it in her shoe. She was blushing madly and didn't want to let the boy see her like this.

"Hey I owe you one" she thanked him.

"Not a problem! I guess you should be returning to your Cheerios" he said.

Quinn shot him another smile, he was a head taller than she was and she could tell he was blushing too. She tip toed up to him and gave a peck to his cheek.

"See you at the dance" she whispered to him.

.

.

What just happened? Sam thought.

For a brief moment there, he was sure Quinn and himself were almost an inch away before someone interrupted them. Dammit why does everyone interrupts him.

And before you know it, Quinn Fabray kissed him on his cheek.

Sam touched the spot. It was still warm.

He is never going to wash his face.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong> please review<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Samerella**

**by All the charm in the bottle**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sam Evans in the life of Cinderella.

I don't own anything.

**If you like it PLEASE REVIEW**

**If you hate it PLEASE REVIEW**

**If you need improvement PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four.<strong>

.

* * *

><p>"Who are going to the dance with?" Sam asked.<p>

"Rachel. She already picked the style of the costumes. We are going as Ariel from the little Mermaid and the prince" explained Finn.

"Are you going to ask her out?" unexpectedly asked Finn.

"Do you really think the head Cheerio would go out with me Finn?" Sam asked back.

Finn patted Sam's back. Finn knew Sam was never lucky with the ladies. The only girl Finn ever saw Sam interacted was with Rachel, Mercedes and Santana. He knew Sam has a huge crush on Quinn. Finn saw whenever Sam looked at Quinn whenever she walked.

"I dunno man. You never know until you try" he advised.

.

.

_Chitty chitty back bang - Hey stranger, how are you?_

_Trouty Mouf - Hey stranger, im fine. you?_

_ccbb - I missed you_

_tm - yeah, I missed you too. Been busy with school and Coach, _

_ccbb - I understand. School is murder on me. I have to keep up with my grades to enter an Ivy League school. _

_tm - Hey at least you're smart. We've been friends for months, and I still don't know much about you. I told you about myself, except for my name. :) Now its your turn_

_ccbb - Go ahead. Wait, are you playing 20 questions with me?_

_tm - kinda. _

_ccbb - alright, shoot! _

_tm - Are you pretty? _

_ccbb - I'm a guy _

_tm - Haha. No you're not. You type girly.__ - which state you're in? Or country?_

_ccbb - hmm, Ohio._

_tm - No freaking way! Which city? _

_ccbb - Wait if I tell you, you won't come and stalk me won't you?_

_tm - I try not to. :)_

_ccbb - Lima, Ohio. _

_tm - Shut up! shut up!_

_ccbb - why? _

_tm - Im living in Lima!_

_ccbb - .! shut up!_

_tm - on three we share our high school. _

_ccbb - alright. on 3. I'll count_

_ccbb - 1- 2- 3-_

_ccbb - McKinley High_

_tm - McKingley High_

_tm - .! I could've sat next to you and not even realize. Who are you? _

_ccbb - I think you would know me. _

_tm - I want to meet you. Do you have a date for the halloween dance? _

_ccbb - nope not yet. The person I want to ask me hasn't ask me yet and the dance is only 3 days away. Are you asking me out for a date?_

_tm - Yes. Will you Chitty Chitty Bang Bang be my date for McKinley High Halloween Dance? _

_ccbb - Yes Trouty Mouth I will. How do we meet each other?_

_tm - hmm, meet me under the large chandelier in the middle of the hall. _

_ccbb - I hope you're not dissapointed when you meet me. :(_

_tm - I won't I think you're amazing. _

"Sam Evans! I smell the scent of happiness up in your room!" roared Sue with a loudspeaker in their home.

_ccbb - hey coach's home. Gtg. Good Nite! Looking forward to our date_

_tm - me too. Good night. I would be dreaming of your voice. _

_ccbb - I wanna kiss you. :) Bye_

In a moment, Sam shut his computer off just in time when Sue entered his room. The long legged woman, looked absolutely awful, her hair was in a mess. Her track suit were miss match and she had an evil scowl plastered on her face. She was holding a loud speaker in her hand.

"You're a disgrace Sam!" she spat.

Sam was taken aback by the insult, "What did I do?".

"Sam. Sam. I know its hard being raised by only your father. And then he left, leaving everything he owned to me" she smirked, "And according to a recent statistic, children selflessly raised by kind step parents after the death of their parents have an 80% rise in success. Yet all I see here, is a sad moping chihuahua. You hear me Sam, I need that 80% of success to fuel another trophy that Sue Sylvester to the collection of what I'm good at. And to tell the universe, Sue Sylvester can do anything, even raise sad, big lipped white boys with hair that would make Justin Bieber look like Brad Pitt"

Sam was confused, he could not understand what Sue meant, "I don't understand".

Sue smirked, "No you don't Sam, because you don't know success".

"By the way Sam, I found this tuxedo in my store room. I was about to shred it to shreds and make wool confetti, but I am a sympathetic person. I care for sad orphans Sam" Sue explained with that evil grin on her face.

She then handed him a large box and left the room, it was dusty and had the words Burberry embossed on the top cover.

Sam chugged the box under his bed, it was sure to be another Sue Sylvester joke. The last time she handed him a gift, the present exploded in front of his face.

.

.

Sam was starring at her in the halls again. Quinn was being surrounded by the Cheerios as per usual. Even amidst the hot girls in McKinley, Quinn stood out. She was totally a whole new league of her own. He watched as the girls waved her good bye and left one by one.

Quinn was finally left alone by her friends.

Sam walked nervously up to her. He could feel his heart pounding in his ears.

"Hey" he greeted.

Quinn shot him a beautiful smile. He was starring into the same green-brown eyes again, he mentally scolded himself, starring is not the way to get the girl.

"Umm, I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me?" he asked.

Quinn's face changed, "Thats sweet Sam" she muttered.

She knows my name. I was already on Cloud 9, Sam thought.

"But, I already have a date. I'm sorry I would really love to be your date but I already promised someone really special I would go with him" she explained.

Sam could feel his heart fell from his body. Not only did she rejected him, but she already had a special someone.

"You're amazing Sam. I'm sure someone will die to have you as their date" she complimented.

She then shot him a smile and left.

Thats right I have Chitty Chitty Bang Bang and she's amazing.

.

.

The dance was only days away and McKinley High was buzzing about how which costume they were wearing for the dance. As the Mean Girls movie said, Halloween is the only time of the year where girls can dress up like a complete slut and no other girl can say anything about it. Some of the girls were dressing up as Cheerios and the cheerios were going to dress up as cute animals in latex. The jocks guys were dressing up as Marvel superheroes.

"Sam what are you wearing to the dance?" asked Finn.

"I dunno. I don't even know if I'm going?" replied Sam.

Finn grinned at him, "What about that girl you've been chatting with in the web? I thought you guys have a date".

"It sounds too good to be true man. There are some things just best for cyber space. What if I meet her and she's not what I expected her to be? What if I was the one she does not expect?" he explained.

Finn sighed, "Man, you just have to take chances with love. You know about me and Rachel. I was the quarterback and she was the most annoying girl in school. Yet when love happens it happens dude".

Finn was right, Sam thought.

The taller boy shot Sam a smile and walked to his next class.

.

.

_ccbb - Hey stranger_

_tm - Hey, whats up?_

_ccbb - You're not online for weeks and you haven't uploaded any covers yet. _

_tm - Sorry. Really busy with Coach and school stuff. _

_ccbb - you can make it up to me by singing for me a song at the dance :)_

_tm - hey ccbb, i really wanted to talk to you about that_

_ccbb - yeah what about it? you're not getting cold feet are you? _

_tm - kinda. I mean, isn't this cyber space relationship better? What if I'm not the one who'd you expect?_

_ccbb - well, its the risk I'm going to take._

_ccbb - by the way, I rejected lots of guys to go with you. :P_

_tm - hmm, well I feel honoured. Wait, you aren't a Cheerio are you? :) _

_ccbb- nope. I'm just a regular girl. you probably don't even know me. _

_tm - alright. Ill be waiting. Now about that song? :)_

_ccbb - sing for me, Lovesong by the cure. Sing it like Adele :P Or at least try. _

_tm - haha. is that a challenge? well challenge accepted! _

_ccbb - gtg. See at the dance prince charming. xoxo_

_tm - did you just cyber kiss me? _

_ccbb - :)_

_chitty chitty bang bang is offline_

Sam smiled, he was finally going to meet her. She was probably going to be a princess floating down the steps. Sam shook his head, he knew he was expecting too much.

.

.

**Short chapter but enjoy**

**:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Samerella**

**by All the charm in the bottle**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sam Evans in the life of Cinderella.

I don't own anything.

**If you like it PLEASE REVIEW**

**If you hate it PLEASE REVIEW**

**If you need improvement PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five.<strong>

.

* * *

><p>"Sam could you help me dude with my costume?" asked Finn.<p>

Sam nodded and tied the red sash around Finn's waist. Finn looked in the mirror, he looked weird, he was wearing a loose white skirt with the sleeves looked like it was slashed with a sword, there was a slashing detail from the collar to the middle of his chest and he was wearing black pants with brown pirate boots. He looked more like a pirate than the prince in The Little Mermaid.

"What do you think man, do I look like a prince?" he asked.

Sam was holding his laughter, "You look like something out of a a Disney movie alright".

Finn laughed and slapped the blonde boy's head, "Sorry dude".

"What are you wearing to the ball man?" he asked.

Sam looked at the floor, he hadn't really thought about buying a costume. Honestly, he wasn't even sure he'd go to the Halloween dance, but then _chitty chitty bang bang_ happened. He had been really busy these past week, Sue was driving him nuts. And when Sue is nuts she made sure everyone is too. She was stressed that one of the workers at her restaurant quit and there were no replacement so she ordered Sam to work there after school until the late hours. By the time, he reached home he was too tired to shower.

"I don't know, I hadn't really thought about it. I guess I've been really busy with Sue and all, I forgot about it" said Sam.

Finn gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Hey man, I have a surprise for you. My uncle loves comic books and fiction stuff like you do and he was selling his stuff out. And he gave me this, but I don't know what to do with it, so I'm giving this to you" explained Finn.

Sam gave Finn a confused look. He watched as Finn took a black box from his drawer and showed it to Sam.

Finn laughed as he saw Sam's reaction, he was starring at the box with the Green Lantern logo on the top.

He lifted the top and his eyes bulged. Inside the box, was the Green Lantern's infamous dark green mask. Sam was speechless, he just stared at the mask in the box with mouth wide open.

"Thanks man!" thanked Sam.

The boys gave each other a quick hug, before parting away, "Hey man, I gotta leave and get Rachel She texted, the tail was irritating her" Finn mumbled before going out of the house.

.

.

While walking back home with the Green Lantern box in his arms, Sam knew he had to keep the box away from prying eyes. That mask was a collector's item. He entered the home and was surprised to see Sue, sitting in her usual grand mahogany chair that resembled more like a throne than a chair in a living room. She had her arms crossed and she was wearing her dark blue track suit with neon stripes, which means it was her formal track suit.

"Hey little buddy, just got home?" asked Sue.

"Yeah, I was at Finn's" replied Sam.

She then stood up from her chair and was standing in front of him, her eyes were scanning him like a predator to a pray, "What do you have there in your hands buddy?" she asked, her voice was soft and venomous.

Sam gulped, "Nothing".

Sue then walked back to her seat and starred at his standing form.

"You know Sam. I am the judge for this Halloween ball. And my sons, are dressed up as those stupid marvel characters you so loyally buy each month. Sam your shift in Breadsticks starts in an hour, I want you to be there" she ordered.

Sam was surprised, he personally asked Sue if he could go take a day off and she agreed, now she's backing up from her words.

"You agreed, I get a day off today" spat Sam, his voice was rising.

Sue stood up and she had a smirk on her face, "Sam, Sam, do I hear a rise in your voice, have you grown a pair of balls now? You have a date for today? Who would want to date the lowest scums on the social scale, you're a sad orphaned boy Sam and sad dateless boys works at Breadsticks because today, those stupid high school students would be hungry after the dance and they would want to eat nice over priced food and that would mean more profits for me" explained Sue.

Sam felt his confidence went down the scale.

There was some truth in her words, he was the lowest in the social scale and who was he to go to the dance. Everyone had their costumes made a week before and he hadn't even thought of a costume.

"Do I smell sadness Lips? Well, now you can mop those lady tears with the new mop I ordered that illegal immigrant to buy" spat Sue.

She shot him an evil smirk before going to the door and slamming it shut.

.

.

Sam felt his heart broke. Today was supposed to be the day he'd finally meet with her.

He felt tears in his eyes but he refused to cry because Sue hurt him earlier on. Sue was not worth his tears.

He got to his guitar that was left beside his bed untouched for days. One of the things his father left for him before he died. He felt angry at his father for leaving him with such a wicked person.

Before the late Mr. Evans passed on he collected many classic cars and instruments and claimed them as one of his prized collections. Sam remembers seeing the classic Mercedes Benz car being toiled away, and the music room in the house being torn down to be a trophy room. After his father died, Sue sold many of the stuff his father owned, the cars and the instruments were all gone.

He strummed the strings of his guitar and began singing in a soft tune.

_"when will I see you again, _

_you left with no goodbye not a single word was said" _Sam felt tears in his eyes. The words of Adele's Don't You Remember spoke about his feelings perfectly.

Suddenly his phone rang, it was Sue.

"Lady Lips, my security cameras showed you haven't leave the house yet! Get your hell to the restaurant before I sent you to Juvy again!" she screamed and hung up.

.

.

Sam was in Breadsticks cleaning the plates in the kitchen. He could feel the crew giving him a sympathetic look when he entered the restaurant. The crew was nice to him and knew about his life with Sue.

The Halloween dance was only minutes away and he was stuck cleaning gunk from the plates.

"Sam what are you doing here?" cried someone from behind him.

He turned to see his favorite teacher Mr. Schuster looking at him angrily.

"Just doing my job sir" he replied softly.

"Aren't you going to the dance Sam?" he asked.

"No, Sue ordered me to work tonight" explained Sam softly.

Mr. Schuster was rubbing his forehead, Sam knew he and Sue were the worst of enemies. Mr. Schuster protected him against Sue's tirade countless times. The most infamous one was when he was to be a practice dummy to be shot out of a cannon for Sue's Cheerio practice.

"Sam what are you doing with your life?" he asked.

Sam looked at the floor, he felt pathetic, "Don't you want to go to the dance? You told me you have a date" he said.

Sam stayed silent.

"Well Sam, forget about Sue, come to the dance she won't recognize you anyway" said Mr. Schuster.

"Yeah Sam, come on go to the dance!" one of the crew said.

"Yeah, give your date a fat kiss for me!" another said.

Sam laughed.

"Go on Sam. I'll see you at the dance" Mr. Schuster patted him on his shoulder.

Sam threw his apron and quickly rushed out of Breadsticks, he could hear the crew giving him an applause before he left. For once he felt empowered.

.

.

Sam was going through his clothes, he didn't have a single outfit presentable enough to go to the dance with. Most of his clothes were hand me downs and they looked really worn in. He felt helpless, he didn't have a costume to wear to the dance. He slumped onto his bed, with his feet still on the wooden floor.

Sue really won, he was not going to the dance.

He then felt a hard item pressing against the back of his heel. Sam looked down, it was the present Sue gave to him a few weeks ago that he left under the bed.

Sam blew the dust and lift the top of the box.

He felt his eyes water, it was perfect.

Inside was beautiful white shirt with beautiful black buttons folded neatly with a velvet bow tie tied across the collar.

Sam lifted the shirt and was surprised to find beneath the shirt was a beautifully cut tuxedo jacket and matching pants. It looked extremely expensive. He couldn't believe Sue was about to shred such a beautiful piece of clothing for confetti.

At the bottom of the box laid another compartment, Sam lift the wooden top and underneath was a pair of black formal shoes.

Sam tried on the shoes and it fitted him perfectly.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>I am not writing until I get more than 10 reviews.<strong>

**:P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Samerella**

**by All the charm in the bottle**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sam Evans in the life of Cinderella.

I don't own anything.

**If you like it PLEASE REVIEW**

**If you hate it PLEASE REVIEW**

**If you need improvement PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six.<strong>

.

Sam looked at himself in the mirror. Wow he looked really handsome in the tux.

He couldn't believe the tux fitted him like it was tailored on him.

He was doing turns in front of the mirror, he indeed looked different than he usually did. He stared at the mirror, something was missing. He looked really handsome yet something felt incomplete.

Sam looked to his face, "Oh shit a mask!" he cried.

Sam was panicking again, all he needed was a mask and he'd look perfect. He looked at the gift Finn gave him earlier on that was sitting on his bed. He felt uneasy about putting on the mask, it was a collector's item!

He lift the box open and fitted the mask onto his face. It was perfect, the frames of the dark mask complemented his features, giving him the mysterious look. The dark green shade of the mask made his blue eyes pop. Sam licked his lips, for once since he could remember he loved seeing his reflection.

Now all he need was to get his car and drove off to school.

.

.

The Halloween party started half an hour ago. McKinley hall, which was usually bare and boring was decorated to the out most detail. The ceiling lights which were usually bright were darkened into colours of red and blue, the large disco balls decorated the halls beautifully. Cobwebs and creepy statues were placed everywhere to give that haunted house theme. The students were dancing to each other, grinding and fondling their partner's bodies. The mummy was dancing with a latex wearing cat, while the cookie monster was grinding against Captain America, everyone was having a good time.

"Everybody! Scream" the DJ chanted.

The room erupted in cheers.

Quinn was having a terrible time, she was waiting under the large disco ball with her arms folded. She watched as her best friends were dancing happily with their dance partners. Many guys asked her to dance with them, but she rejected them all. She was even forced to push some guy who tried to grab her and pulled her to him. She was waiting for her _Trouty Mouth. _

_Maybe it was too good to be true,_ she thought.

_He seemed so nice and wonderful maybe its just the expectations._

Quinn felt defeated and felt the tears were going to stream down her eyes. She knew she was taking a giant step by going out with someone she'd met in the net. She had rejected many guys who asked her out, including a certain blonde boy whom she really wanted to go to the dance with.

She felt devastated.

Quinn was about to leave from her spot when the DJ announced, "Please welcome the Prince".

The music suddenly stopped and everyone had their eyes locked to the entrance of the hall. The silence was deafening, every girl in the room had their mouth open and the guys looked envious of the person in the entrance.

Quinn wanted to see who the person was, but the couple in front of her were much taller than her.

.

.

Sam stood nervously in front of the hall doors, he could hear loud dancing music coming from the opposite side of the door.

He was really nervous. He could feel sweat forming in the back of his neck. The girls that were guarding the tickets in the entry were starring at him, licking their lips and winking at him.

"What's your name sexy?" asked one of them asked.

"Prince?" Sam chuckled.

He watched as the girls giggled. The girl he spoke to then muttered something to her walkie talkie and the suddenly the door burst open. Sam felt two bright lights shining on him. He took a deep breath and started to walk inside the hall, he could feel all eyes were on him.

.

.

**I won't continue until I get more than 20 reviews!**

**:P**

**I love reviews. And all of you. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Samerella**

**by All the charm in the bottle**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sam Evans in the life of Cinderella.

I don't own anything.

**If you like it PLEASE REVIEW**

**If you hate it PLEASE REVIEW**

**If you need improvement PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven.<strong>

.

Sam thought this was what Moses must have felt he parted the red sea, well not as incredible as that. When he walked into the large hall, everything fell silent, the booming music that was playing so loudly that you can hear from school car park was non existence. The grinding teenagers stopped their dancing. It was so surreal, Sam felt like Neo in the Matrix movies in slow motion.

Everyone was starring at him, the girls that were dressed as latex wearing sex kittens were looking at him like he was a walking meal, licking their lips and making really sexual gestures at him. The guys were giving him the evil stares. He was not here for them, he was here for his _chitty chity bang bang_.When he walked to the crowd they magically parted forming two groups. Sam waved awkwardly at the groups and walked inside the parted crowd.

He was in luck, Sue was not there. If she had saw him and recognize him he was sure she will sent all of hell's wrath onto him.

Thankfully the DJ played the music and everyone was dancing on their feet again. Sam slowly made his way to the center of the room, pushing and snaking his way into the crowds. He starred at the large disco ball above him. There was no one.

He looked around at the students in costumes dancing around with their dates too busy to notice his heart was breaking.

She was supposed to be here waiting for him underneath the bright disco ball. She must've left when he didn't came on time.

Sam could feel disappointment entering his heart.

It was all his fault too, he was late.

This was where he was supposed to meet the most amazing girl and yet he screwed up by being late. He imagined her, waiting underneath the disco ball for him. He felt such like such an asshole. He just stood her up like that.

"Trouty Mouth?" a soft voice called behind him.

Sam turned around, 'it couldn't be, I thought she left'.

The person the voice belonged to was standing in front of him. She was a head shorter than he was with messily loose blonde hair that fell down her back. She wore a large black cape with a black dress underneath it and a green witch mask to cover her face. Even through the mask, Sam could see how beautiful she was. She had the most amazing eyes he'd ever seen.

And those eyes seemed really familiar.

"I thought you'll never come. I thought I was being set up" she spoke softly.

Sam felt guilty.

"I'm sorry. Things got caught up" he apologized.

"Well you can make it up by singing to me later on" she joked.

Sam laughed, even only meeting her for a brief period he already really liked her.

"Hey do you want to go somewhere quite?" he asked.

"I thought you'd never ask"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The exited the hall and Sam led her to the roof of the school building. Not many students knew about McKinley High's beautiful roof top green house, only the hippie kids and Sam knew about the secret location. Sam would regularly stay on the roof whenever if he was feeling really stressed about school and life, wasting his time starring at the blue sky. He felt so free starring at the endless sky, it made his problems seemed much smaller. He now has another way to forget all about his problem, the beautiful girl in front of him with the most stunning pair of eyes.

"Wow, its beautiful up here" she said, admiring the blinking stars in the dark sky.

Sam watched as she twirled while being surrounded by the white rosed bushes. Sam stared at the girl in front of him, even with her witch mask on he could tell she was smiling.

"You're even more beautiful" he complimented, Sam could not help himself but stare at those mesmerizing eyes.

The girl giggled, "Thank you _Trouty Mouth_" she teased and poked him on his arm.

"How can you even say I'm pretty when I'm wearing a witch's mask on?" she asked.

Sam kept quite and shot her a smile.

"Because I know you're beautiful because you're _Chitty chitty bang bang_" he teased making gun gestures with his hands.

The girl playfully poked him on his chest.

"Ouch that hurts" he faked, rubbing the spot where she poked him.

She laughed and they were starring into each other's eyes again. Quinn could not help herself, the man before her was so handsome and he had such amazing blue eyes. Standing a head taller than she was, with messy blonde hair that she would love to run her hand into and the sexiest most kissable lips she had ever seen. He had a a wonderful figure underneath the really cool suit. Even though part of his face was covered by the really cool mask she could still see he was handsome beneath it.

It is now or never, thought Quinn.

"I hope you don't mind. I'm removing my mask, its starting to stink" she said.

Sam laughed, and took a deep breath.

It was the moment of truth.

He was finally meeting the girl that he would talk to when all he wanted to do was crawl in a cave and die. The girl who would be the first to comment on his Youtube videos. The girl he would think about what she would look like before he went to bed, the person who'd tell him to pursue a career in astronomy and singing, she was so mysterious to him. Sam held his breath, he was nervous to find out who she is.

She slowly slid the mask off her face.

Sam felt his breath escaped his lips when she revealed her face to him.

She was breathtaking. It was like heaven's gates opened for him and the angels in the sky were lined up with confetti and throwing it at him.

Holy it was Quinn Fabray.

Sam was stunned by how beautiful she looked, her lips were full and had a soft smile on them. Her eyes were glowing beautiful shades of champaign and green. Sam mustered all his strength to not kiss her there and then. She held herself, looking rather nervous.

"I'm not what you expect aren't?" she asked softly.

Sam stared at those eyes again, he saw a hint of sadness in them.

"No don't think that. Its just that I'm really surprise. You're Quinn Fabray! The most popular girl in school. The head cheerleader. Every girl in the school wants to be you. And every guy wants to date you. But why'd you choose me over them?" he asked curiously.

Quinn looked away.

"Its because even as cheesy as it sounds like, you're the only guy who seemed real to me. Just so you know, I did chose you over this boy that I've wanted to go to this dance with, so be thankful!" she teased, sticking out her tongue.

Sam laughed. He pitied the boy that she'd had to reject to go on a date with him.

Sam bowed slightly and stretched out his hand like a gentleman in the old British movies, Quinn giggled.

"Will you Quinn Fabray dance with me?" he asked charmingly.

Sam waited for her reply she was pursing her lips cutely, what took her seconds felt like years for Sam. She placed her soft ones in his.

"We don't have any music? How can we dance with no music?" she asked, their eyes not parting from each other even for a moment.

Magically, it was like a scene in a Nicholas Sparks movie, the booming loud dance music from the hall below slowed down and changed into soft romantic song. Sam thought it was the perfect setting for them. No one around to disturb them, they had a wonderful view of the night sky with the blinking stars, they were surrounded by lovely blooming roses. It was the perfect moment to dance, especially with the sound of Keith Urban's Your Everything playing.

He never felt so nervous before. In Sam's life, the only interaction he had with girls was with Sue, and she's not even remotely human, let alone a girl. The girl in front of him was an angel sent from the heavens to make his night the most wonderful and memorable night he will ever have. The angel standing close to him was the Quinn Fabray, the girl he had a crush on since he first laid eyes on her in McKinley High. The most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. Even with his lack of experience he wanted to do it right.

**"The first time you touched my face I felt**  
><strong>what I never felt with anyone else"<strong>

Sam placed his placed his hands on her waist, he never touched a girl in his life before much alone wrap his arms around Quinn's waist. Even during that time, his eyes never parted from hers.

**"I wanna give back what you've given to me &**  
><strong>I wanna witness all of your dreams"<strong>

Quinn slowly let her arms wrapped around the tall boy's neck. She never felt so right being with a man before in her life. She knew she had two boyfriends before she met him. When she was with her them it felt uncomfortable and unsure but this just felt perfect, like finding the last piece of a puzzle. He was charming, funny, handsome. Yet, strangely he felt familiar to her.

**"Now that you've shown me**  
><strong>who I really am<strong>  
><strong>I wanna be more than just your man"<strong>

They closed in together, feeling the warmth of their breaths in each other's faces. With Quinn in his arms both of them swaying rhythmically to the sweet love song under the sky. Quinn suddenly leaned in and rested her head on his chest. Everything felt so right for Sam, he wished this moment would never last. Sam didn't know what came over him, but he unexpectedly leaned in and kiss the top of her head. She smelled heavenly of vanilla and peach.

Quinn looked at him with a smile on her lips. She really looked like an angel.

The beautiful song ended and the couple stayed in the same position.

"Hey, I have a surprise for you Quinn" he whispered to her.

Quinn looked curiously at Sam.

He released her from their grasp and took a few steps backwards.

**"Didn't I give it all? **  
><strong>Tried my best, <strong>  
><strong>Gave you everything I had, <strong>  
><strong>Everything and no less, <strong>  
><strong>Didn't I do it right? <strong>  
><strong>Did I let you down?"<strong>

Quinn could not help but smile. The way he sang it was so beautiful, filled with so much love and passion, if Adele heard him sing she would definitely be proud.

**"Take it all with you, **  
><strong>Don't look back, <strong>  
><strong>At this crumbling fool, <strong>  
><strong>Just take it all, <strong>  
><strong>With my love, <strong>  
><strong>Take it all, <strong>  
><strong>With my love"<strong>

Sam looked at the beauty in front of him, standing with a wide smile on her face. Sam never felt so lucky and thankful before in his life. He walked back to the stunning blonde and eloped her into a hug. They stayed for a moment before he heard sniffing coming from her. Sam looked at Quinn, she had small tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey whats wrong? Did I offend you with the song?" asked Sam concerned.

Quinn shook her head, "No. Its just that the way you sang the song is so beautiful" she muttered.

Sam smiled and starred into her deep champaign coloured eyes. He was lost for words. This night had been nothing short of amazing. It had been a perfect dream. Every single moment they were together was like a gift from god. He could feel his heart beating furiously again, their faces so close to each other, too close.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews. Or Else.<strong>

:#


End file.
